


Prank

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [43]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Russia think it's time to prank France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank

France and Russia were having some casual chitchat as they strolled down the hallway when it happened.

“Francis, think fast!”

Francis turned his head and felt his jaw dropping. He only had jsut enough time to duck his head when a rugby ball came flying directly at his head. This resulted in said ball hitting Russia’s crane instead, making the man fall to the ground.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Alfred immediately shouted, rushing to the other’s side and pushing France out of the way as he passed by.

“Alfred? What is happening?” the Frenchman asked, thoroughly confused.

“Can’t you see?!” Alfred yelled at him in a dramatic voice, cradling Ivan’s head as he put it gently in his lap. “Because you can’t think fast you killed Russia! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF A NATION FRANCIS!”

“Quoi- no no no, he cannot possibly be death!” France said jokingly, nervous sweat breaking out. “See, he is waking up!”

Alfred let out a yelp as Ivan blinked himself awake, the two blonds kneeling down over Russia’s fallen body. “Al-fred? Why am I on the ground?”

“It’s okay babe,” Alfred hushed him, big soppy tears streaming down his eyes, “France killed you, but it’s okay.”

France sent him a skeptical look, but quickly glanced back when Ivan spoke again.

“I can see white light… It is beautiful, comrades… I, I am-”

“No, don’t go towards the light!” Alfred yelled dramatically.

“I… I can… not…”

Francis was completely perplexed when the other let out a final gurgle and closed his eyes, body falling limp. “He- he cannot be-”

“ARE YOU HAPPY NOW FRANCIS?! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! YOU KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE DAMMIT! GO AHEAD, LAUGH! THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG RIGHT?”

France shook his head, “You have got to be kidding me-”

“OH PLEASE, DON’T GIVE ME THAT BULLCRAP! GO ON, YOU CAN BE THE ONE TO CALL PUTIN! I AIN’T DEALING WITH HIS COUNTRY FALLING APART!”

Francis went pale while he scrambled to his feet. “O-okay, I shall… Oui, let me call his boss…” A bit dazed he went to the other hand of the hallway and pulled out his cell. He had no idea what to tell the other. That he killed the largest country on earth by ducking for a ball…? It was simply ridiculous. He swallowed and put the phone to his ear.

Meanwhile, Alfred had already helped Ivan up, the two giggling like the big dorks they were as they wandered off into the other direction.


End file.
